


The little soldiers

by VitoSanders



Series: Verde’ikae [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody & Rex are cadets, Cody and Rex are the youngest, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Screaming at children, clones as brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitoSanders/pseuds/VitoSanders
Summary: Cody and Rex are young cadets during the war. Their ori’vode Fox, Bly, Wolffe, Ponds and Alpha-17 try to visit as much as they can during the war, but now they have the change to see their little brothers more. Cody and Rex come to Coruscant to learn more about the republic and the Jedi. They learn that not everybody likes the clones.Fluff with angst!
Relationships: Alpha 17 & CC-2224 | Cody, Alpha-17 & Clone Troopers (Star Wars), CC-1010 | Fox & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-1010 | Fox & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-1010 | Fox & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-1010 | Fox, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-6454 | Ponds & CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-5052 | Bly & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-6454 | Ponds & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Verde’ikae [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The little soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Yelling at minors for a little bit. Clone hate in that same part. Use of the words useless and freak  
> To avoid: skip from “I’m sorry sir” until ‘walks away without another word’

“Common Cody! They are coming back today!!” A little blond haired boy runs around the corner talking loudly to the person behind him. just behind him a equally little black haired boy follows him at a slower pace. “I know Rex! But if the kamino’s see you running down the hall, they won't let you see them at all.” This makes the blond haired boy named Rex stop in his track. He looks worried around him to see if any of the Long necks saw him running. “It’s okay Rex, nobody saw you. Just let’s walk towards the hanger. I’m sure Wolffe and Alpha will wait for us!” The little black haired boy named Cody tells him softly. He holds his hand out for his little brother. “Yeah, I'm just happy to see them again! It has been so long.” Rex says gripping Cody’s hand in his own eagerly. Cody and him are the best of brothers, but he misses their Ori’vode. 

The two Clone cadets make their way towards the hangers excitedly talking about whatever. “Kote’ika! Rex’ika!” They both turn around to see Wolffe, Alpha and Ponds standing there. They both look at each other with a big toothy smile and run towards their brothers. All but forgetting their talk about running from earlier. Wolffe and Alpha scope both one of their vod’ika up in their arms. Ponds gives them a fond smile waiting his turn with their little brothers. Cody gives Alpha-17 eagerly a keldabe putting his little forehead softly against Alpha’s large forehead. Alpha gives him a soft smile, which is reserved for just him and Rex. Next to him he sees that Wolffe gets the same greeting from Rex’ika who is a little less gentle than Kote. He feels Kote wiggle in his grip, the universal sign to be let down. So that’s what he does after tickling the little one for a little bit. His smile becomes larger when he hears the little shrieks of laughter out of his little brother. He sets him down and gives him a pet on his head messing up his hair a little. 

Ponds has only a few seconds afterwards to brace himself as Cody had made his way straight to him after being let down by Alpha. Luckily Ponds isn’t a commander for nothing. He catches Cody with ease and holds him close. “Hey there Verde’ika.” Cody gives him a big smile. His little arms wrap around his neck giving him a big hug or has big as his little body lets him. “We have missed you.” He says sweetly. “Yeah we have!” He hears Rex say a bit louder than his brother. When Ponds looks up to him he sees that Rex had switched from clinging to Wolffe to clinging to Alpha. “And we have missed you two verde’ika. Fox and Bly say sorry for not being able to be here today, but they say they should be able to join us as soon as you we got you two on Coruscant.” Wolffe says holding his arms out for Cody. 

Ponds does switch Cody to Wolffe and he takes an eager Rex from Alpha. “Are we really getting to go to Coruscant?” Rex asks bouncing from pent up energy in Ponds arms. “Yeah, you two are going to stay with us for two weeks as part of the learning schedule. You guys will learn stuff about The republic and the Jedi order while you stay with us. We will have enough time to have you show you both some places on Coruscant and to introduce you both to our Jettie. We will also spend some time just in the barracks doing whatever we want.” Wolffe explains.  
Both Rex and Cody start snacking with excitement making their brothers laugh.  
“Who is ready to go to Coruscant.” Both Rex and Cody start shouting me excitedly. The brothers make their way towards the little ones their bunks to grab their stuff. 

————  
“Welcome to Coruscant boys” Alpha says holding his arms out to the city. Rex and Cody run out the ship eagerly. Only to be hold back by Alpha. “No so fast we want you two to stay close to us okay? Coruscant is no place for little kids on their own. Its here far busier than on Kamino.” Rex looks annoyed, but Cody looks worried and takes a step back on the ramp of the ship. “Udesiir Alpha, they weren’t doing anything wrong. Ulur Alpha’s words just be careful and look where you are going.” Ponds says softly giving Cody a side hug. 

“Hello gentleman.” The little boys heads snap up towards the new voice. They see familiar red and white arm. “Fox!!” They both exclaim running at him. “Hey there vod’ikae. How are you two?” Fox says giving the boys a hug bring careful of his armor. The boys start to talk over each other excitedly telling their ori’vod how their flight was. 

“Well it sounds like you two had fun on the cruiser, but are you two ready to go to the temple?” Fox asks after taking of his bucket. “They have been ready ever since we told them about the trip Fox. But how did you get away from your desk to come here? I thought the chancellor had given you a pile of paperwork?” Wolffe asks. Fox gives him a smirk. “Well I heard there were going to be two very important people here who needed an escort.” Ponds laughs loudly slapping Fox on his back. Wolffe joins him. “I think we have corrupted him, boys.” Alpha says teasingly. “Haha laugh it up. I technically didn’t ly two very important people did need escort I just let out that they are very important to me.” Fox says mockingly defensive. Cody and Rex giggle behind their hands. “Well let’s get you two to the temple so you two can meet the generals. Maybe you two will even meet your future generals.” Fox tells them. The twin grins that light up the boys faces full of excitement make the others smile too.  
Fox takes them towards the speeded that he got to drive them to the temple. The brothers explain buildings they pass and answer the questions of the verde’ika.

————  
The next morning after meeting the generals of their ori’vode and having had breakfast. The two boys had sneaked away from the guards they were assigned when they had asked if they could go outside while their brothers did their work. They had just turned the corner into an ally to hide from the guards. “Are you sure this was a good idea. Alph did say it isn’t safe for us to walk around alone?” Cody says his voice filled with worry. “We will be fine Codes! Alpha was just being overprotective. Remember when we asked Bly he said we had nothing to worry about!” Rex says giving his brother a big smile. He feels so excited to explore Coruscant with Cody. “Come on the are gone.” He pulls Cody with him around the corner and he runs a opposite way that the guards were going. 

They walk for awhile without any problems. That was until Cody walked in to somebody while they walked around a corner. “I’m sorry sir, I didn’t see you.” Cody says hurriedly feeling horrible about walking in to the man in front of him. “You should be sorry good for nothing brat. You clones should learn some manners. You freaks. I will have you two send back to the lab where you belong.” The man screams pushing Cody down on the ground. “You freaks should be grateful that we even feed you. You don’t deserve it after letting so many people die.” Cody lays on the ground shaking with fear. Rex helps him up shaking from fear too. The scared boys hold each other’s hands both shaking. “We are sorry sir. It won’t happen again.” Cody says voice shaking. Rex nods along at his side. “You good for nothing freak did I say you could talk!” The man snarls out. “If I wanted to hear your pathetic excuses I would have told you to speak.” The two boys are clinging on each other tears in their eyes. The feel their blood run cold because of the sheer amount of fear they are feeling.  
“Leave those boys alone.” A voice behind the man says. A red haired male in a brown cloak and tabards walks up behind the man. He gives the two boys a soft smile after turning towards the man with a blank face. “You should take your leave before I bring the guards here to arrest you on ground of harassment of minors.” The red haired man doesn’t raise his voice, but he sounds still very intimidating. The rude man snarls and glares, but he walks away without another word. 

The red haired man turns towards the two scared boys and he kneels down so he is the same height as the two boys. “Hello there, Im Jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi and if I'm not mistaken you are the two brothers of the commanders Fox, Wolffe, Bly and Alpha?” He asks keeping his voice soft and he has a friendly smile on his face. The two boys nod their heads. “I’m happy I found you two. Your brothers are quite worried about you two. Shall we go back to them?” Another nod of the two boys. Obi-wan holds out his hands for the boys and smiles gently at them. The two boys either take a hand and walk beside him back to the temple neither saying much. Both still very shaken from the words of the mean man, they had never heard somebody say such mean things. Even if the Kamino’s aren’t nice their never called them freaks. They walk next to the Jedi master silently. 

“Oh thank the force you two are okay.” Wolffe walks up towards the Jedi and cadets. Wolffe falls on his knees in front of the two boys pulling them in a strong hug. “What were you two thinking walking away like that.” Bly asks from behind Wolffe worry clear in his voice. All of the brothers were very shaken from the incident. The guards had commed Fox immediately when they noticed that the boys had slipped away during their little tour over the market. They hadn’t been able to find them and the brothers were worried scared somebody had kidnapped their little brothers. The commanders had asked their generals for help. The Jedi masters had immediately agreed to help with looking for the boys. Obi-wan who had just been back from his solo mission earlier and hadn’t been there to meet the boys had offered to help too. Alpha was reluctant as Obi-wan was only just back, but had given in as they could use all the help they could get. After getting a comm from Obi-wan saying he had found the boys had the brothers been able to calm down. Their little brothers were okay. 

After thanking Obi-wan and the other master for their help, did they carry the little ones. They had a cuddle pile and watched holomovies with them until the little boys had fallen asleep. Their body and mind beyond exhaustion. The brothers had asked them what had happened after their nap and they had comforted the two crying boys. They also swore to track the man that dared to hurt their little brothers. Nobody gets away with hurting their vod’ikae.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make some more one-shots in the future to fill in some gaps here and there. But I don’t promise anything.


End file.
